catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Mudheart
Mudheart is a gray-and-brown she-cat with dull yellow eyes. History :Mudkit is a WindClan kit, along with Foxkit and Frostkit, her sisters. :Nothing is known about what happened to Mudkit's parents, but Iceberry has become her foster mother. : :When Sneer and Scrappy attack her and Gorsekit, Foxkit, and Frostkit, she is brave and tries attacking. in the end, she slits open Sneer's neck, but in return Sneer takes her and throws her on a rock, giving her minor Anesthesia. : :She then is taken to BloodClan, by Scrappy. She is reluctant to join, and promises destruction to Scrappy if she can't go back to WindClan. After Scrappy's sister, Daisy comes, Rockey appears out of nowhere and carries her back to WindClan. :When she gets back to WindClan, she is in a strange state. She only uses her BloodClan name, and she starts blabbing about Sneer when they mention the Dark Forest. Later Swallowflight says that the Rogue kits should starve, Mudkit is the first to point out that she just broke the warrior code. She is not worried about Foxkit's dreams, and she thinks that there are more Cats training in the dark forest in WindClan. :Later, two kits join WindClan with the names of Sneerkit and Silverkit join. She makes close friends with Silverkit, but is disrespectful and mean to Sneerkit. Sneerkit returns the favor and hurts her in a play fight. Mudkit then avoids Sneerkit to learn about his birth, thinking he was reborn. :At her apprentice ceremony, she learns that Foxkit has the powers to Read feelings, and she has to power to see the future. :She and her sisters each receive their new names and mentors. Cloudstar declares that she would personally mentor Mudpaw. :She then tries to warn Gorsekit about the Thunderpath, but it ends when Gorsekit and Littlefern call her insane. :She is horrified when Gorsekit is killed from being hit by a monster. She at first blames herself because she tried to warn Gorsekit. Gorsekit's spirt says not to feel guilty. :Feeling sad, Mudpaw goes and walks in the moor. There she has a vision about her and Foxpaw finding a dead kit. Once again, her vision comes true. Silverkit that night dies of unknown causes. Mudpaw has a feeling that a cat killed her. Mudpaw visits the Nursery and Swallowflight tells her that she killed Silverkit. Mudpaw begs its not true, and for once Sneerkit comes on her side. She runs into the clearing, and Sneerkit warns that he's telling Cloudstar. Mudpaw watches Scarheart be brutally attacked by Swallowflight, and Sneerkit tries to help Scarheart. During the process, Mudpaw can see Sneer's spirt swirling around Sneerkit. Mudpaw then receives a warning from Gorsekit, showing Sneer killing her in the middle of the camp. Mudpaw tries to shake of the feeling of fear and goes out hunting with Sparrowpaw. While they are hunting, a huge black snake attacks them. The snake sneers at Mudpaw, and tries to kill her. Sparrowpaw frightens it off, and the two warn Cloudstar about the snake. Later, Branchpaw offers to train with her. After she finishes training, she goes to the camp and sees a fight break out between Sneerkit and Redkit. Mudpaw tries to break it up, but the two keep bickering. Finally, she restrains Redkit, and Sneerkit leaves the Scene. Mudpaw, shocked by Sneerkit's rudeness goes to talk with Cloudstar. After talking, she goes out to hunt. When she returns, Cloudstar offers to train with her. While training, Cyrpesspaw shows up. Mudpaw seems shy towards him. Soon, Scarheart appears. She starts starting to really dislike Swallowflight, for she ripped out his eye. Mudpaw shares her story with Foxpaw, and she is horrified. The two, being sacred try to fall asleep. Flame, their aunt give them a message, saying they can defeat Sneerkit. In the morning, the two go out on a patrol. They run into Tui, and defeat her. To Mudpaw's surprise, Tui catches a fish for them. Mudpaw meets up with Sparrowpaw, who is delighted when she see's that Sparrowpaw caught the snake. Mudpaw goes into the territory with Sandkit, and they meet Frostflash that Mudpaw believes is Sneer's mother. After a long battle, Mudpaw defeats Frostflash. Foxpaw then looks through one of the piles of Blood around the territory, and sees herself and Mudpaw fighting Sneerkit. Mudpaw returns to the camp and tries to talk to talk to Cedarkit, who seems interested in fighting evil. Mudpaw then returns to the apprentices den, frustrated and puzzled with her life. She goes hunting again, and meets Darkpaw, who Mudpaw has a feeling that will play a major role later with Sneerkit. She orders him to leave, but Foxpaw seems ok with him in the territory. Mudpaw returns to the camp, and notices that Sneerkit has a brown hair that looks like her own, caught on the spiky fur of his ear. Mudpaw stops and questions that she might have more kin outside the clans. Suddenly, Sparrowpaw leaps on Mudpaw, and Mudpaw does a move that twists the head of the attacker to the side, just enough to throw the cat off balance. Mudpaw suddenly is swept into a vision, where Sneerkit kills a tom using the same move. Mudpaw later runs into Porcupine, and she begs him to get off of the territory, feeling that she shouldn't hurt him. She later returns to the camp, where she sees Foxpaw making fun of Sneerkit. Mudpaw coldly watches the scene and leaves the camp. She later runs into a fight break out between Darkpaw and Porcupine, and she and Porcupine finally drive the tom off. She lets Porcupine go, showing she has some respect for the tom. She returns to the camp, mad that her sister is mooning over Darkpaw, while Sneerkit is protesting about not able to go outside. Sneerkit gets angry and takes his anger out on Mudpaw. Mudpaw is only cut in the face. She and her sister get in a small fight, but they settle it when they start talking about Silverkit, and how mysterious Sneerkit has been acting after Silverkit's death. It is noted she has feelings for Cypresspaw. She later goes to Twolegplace with her Sister, and runs into Yew. The pair make Yew leave her nest, and notice that a puppy is acting very strange. Mudpaw and Foxpaw later come with the horror that Sneerkit had somehow turned Yew insane. Mudpaw comes back to the camp to see Cedarkit attacking Sneerkit, told that Sneerkit killed Silverkit. Sneerkit hisses it's not true, and Cedarkit throws him in the Nursery. She later talks with her sister about the strange state Yew was in. :Mudpaw learns about her sister meeting with Darkpaw, and she faces the choice to turn her in. Unlike her sister, she believes that the Clan comes before family. :Mudpaw is later given her warrior name, Mudheart. Power When Mudheart is about to see the future, her eyes turn a milky white and her breathing slows down. She can't hear anything during the time. Personality :Mudheart is sharp minded, and has a great memory. She's not afraid to defend herself and her friends, but is saddened and jealous of kits who's bloodlines are pure WindClan. She always thinks she is an outcast in the Clan because of her heritage. Trivia The following facts were revealed by Sagestorm, the role player of this character. *She and Sneerkit are rivals. Theme Song Character: Breakaway: Kelly Clarkson Quotes "When the Battle comes, Me and Sneerkit must fight Alone." - Mudkit to Foxkit about Sneerkit. Images Real Life Image Fan Art Mudkit.For.Braken.png|Mudkit, by Foxclaw. Mudkit.FanArt.jpg|''Mudkit'', By Foxclaw Asdf.png|MudxCypress By Bracken Mudpaw'sProphecy-Book1.png|Mudpaw's Prophecy, By Fox Mudpaw.fanartForSagey.png|''Mudpaw'' by Fox Family Members Father: :ScarheartRevealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 - Living Mother: :JasmineRevealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 - Living Sisters: :FoxfireRevealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 - Living :FrostwindRevealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 - Living Uncle: :JackRevealed on WindClan Territory, January 16th, 2011 - Living Aunt: :DaisyRevealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 - Living Cousins: :SneerpawRevealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 - Living :SilverkitRevealed on Talk:Scarheart, January 16th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of StarClan. :Hippieheart - Living :ShadowpawRevealed on Echopaw's talk page, January 16th, 2011 - Living :EvilpawRevealed on Echopaw's talk page, January 16th, 2011 - Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Sage's Characters Category:Warrior